The present invention is directed to an insulated pipe jacket. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a layered, corrosion resistant sheet metal jacketing system for insulated pipe.
Insulated pipe jacketing generally refers to a sheet of metal surrounding an insulated pipe. Sheet metal jacketing is widely used on piping systems in refineries, power plants, and chemical facilities to protect the insulated pipe from mechanical, chemical, and electrical damage.
Typically, insulated piping and equipment components such as vessels and the like, are jacketed. Aluminum is commonly used, however, in certain situations, stainless steel, and in particular 300 series stainless steel, has been used to protect insulated pipe, vessels and components in, for example, liquid natural gas (LNG) installations and in locations near corrosive environments (salt water environments). However, 300 series stainless steel is expensive, both in initial cost as well as in maintenance and repair. Series 300 is used due to its high resistance to many corrosive materials. Other series of stainless steel are more susceptible to galvanic corrosion and local corrosion and thus are less frequently used. In certain environments, even the most durable stainless steel is susceptible to damage and corrosion, and as such the underlying insulation that the metal jacket protects can become corroded and fail, exposing the underlying pipe.
Accordingly, there is a need for an insulated pipe jacket that is durable and corrosion resistant. Desirably, such a durable metal jacket can be made of a wide variety of different grades or series of stainless steel. More desirably, such a jacket is readily made and usable, and has a high degree of integrity at reduced cost.